Japanese Unexamined Patent application publication No. 2-113214 (Patent Document 1) discloses a technology to adjust the inclination of the optical axis of a lens barrel installed in a device which moves a lens by a use of a cam mechanism. In the technology disclosed in the above patent Document, a cam pin provided in the lens barrel is eccentrically rotated within a cam groove, thereby movably adjusting the lens barrel in the optical axis direction.
However, in the technology disclosed in Patent Document 1, a rattle may occur between the cam pin and the cam groove, and the inclination of the optical axis alignment may not be stably adjusted.